


Fatherhood

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Healing, Hospitals, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: William watches over his son in the aftermath of the Munson shooting.





	Fatherhood

Their fingers were touching, it was barely skin to skin contact, but it was enough to sustain the bond of father and son. William knew he shouldn't be surprised by the cold, waxy feeling of Mike's skin but he was. When he thought of his son he imagined him vibrant and full of life, gun holstered at his hip like a man marching into battle. Now in this cool, clinical atmosphere Mike looked more like a child like a soldier. It had been such a long time since William had seen him so vulnerable and he hated every second of it.

Terror was not enough of a word to describe the kaleidoscope of emotions that William had suffered when he received that phone call. His chest had tightened to the point where he thought he was having a heart attack, he had struggled to breathe for a moment. It had taken a long time before he was able to recover his calm exterior and pick up his car keys without a tremor skittering through his hand.

Ever since Mike had coded, William had found himself trapped in a constant state of emotional agony. Children were not supposed to die before their parents and the thought was revolving around his brain constantly as he squeezed his son's limp fingers. If Mike died...

Well that didn't really bear thinking about.

Mike was a stubborn man, he had been that way since birth and the fact he was still here at all was proof of that. His son couldn't die in the very hospital that he was born, William refused to acknowledge the possibility that God could be that cruel. He had to believe in his son, believe that Mike was going to come back to them and that everything was going to be OK.

It was at that moment his son's raw, gravelly voice cut through his thoughts causing a smile to twitch near the edges of William’s mouth as he turned his full attention to his injured boy.

"Dad…"


End file.
